


Puppy Love

by Teilo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teilo/pseuds/Teilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson wants to find unconditional love.  He finds that and more when his brother gives him a puppy to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pterodactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/gifts).



Blaine woke to the pounding on his door. He blearily looked at the time and was surprised it was almost noon. He sank back into his pillows and had just started dozing off again when the rapping on the door resumed. He knew who it was, and he planned on ignoring them, only then he heard the front door open.

 

“Blaine! I know you’re home. Where are you?” Blaine just grabbed the comforter and pulled it over his head.

 

“I got a surprise for you!” shouted the unwanted visitor.

 

“Cooper, go away! How the hell did you get a key to my apartment?” Blaine couldn’t remember giving his brother a key. As a matter of fact, the last thing he ever wanted was to give his brother free access to his home.

 

“I made a copy of your key when we went to Ohio for Christmas. I just grabbed your keys and took them to get an extra made.”

 

“Leave the key and go away!”

 

“You better hurry up and come check out your surprise. I think it’s getting ready to pee.”

 

“PEE! What the hell did you get me?” Blaine shouted as he ran into the living room.

 

“What the hell, Coop?” he managed to say before he grabbed some paper towels and a Clorox wipe to clean up the puddle on the floor.

 

“Ok, fine. You know the girl I’ve been seeing, Virginia?”

 

“Is that the one with the blue hair?”

 

“Yes. Well, her dog gave birth and she had a puppy left she couldn’t find a home for, so she managed to convince me to take it.”

 

Blaine looked at his brother. “I bet it didn’t take much to convince you. Did it?”

 

Cooper just laughed.

 

“My question is: why is the puppy piddling on my floor instead of yours?”

 

“Since I’m never home, I immediately thought of you. Since you and that idiot broke up, you’ve given up on men. I figured I would get you a puppy, so that you will always have that unconditional love you’ve always wanted without looking for it in all the wrong places. Plus, my apartment doesn’t allow animals.”

 

Blaine just stared at Cooper and wondered how often his brother had been dropped on his head as an infant before he gently picked up the little fluff ball lying on the floor.

 

“What kind of dog is it?” 

 

“Virginia said it was a Miniature Pinscher, or Min Pin for short. Kinda like a big Doberman Pinscher, but itty bitty,” Cooper said.

 

“How about we take it out and then stop by the store to get whatever it needs? I’ll pay for everything, since that’s the least I can do,” Blaine’s idiot brother added.

 

“The least,” mumbled Blaine as he went to his room to get dressed, depositing the puppy into his brother’s lap.

 

⌘

 

“Hi, Mister! What’s wrong with your dog?”

 

Blaine looked up from where he was crouching and saw a child looking down at him.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked.

 

“Why isn’t it listening to you?” came the answer, followed by a giggle.

 

Blaine sighed as he ran his hand down the puppy’s legs. He had been trying to get the puppy to stay and sit for the past 30 minutes. The puppy had just curled up on his lap and refused to cooperate.

 

“She’s just a baby, but she will learn. It will just take time and patience,” Blaine mumbled, more to himself than to the little boy.

 

The boy giggled some more and took off, running to the playground without another word.

 

“Who was that?” asked Cooper, holding the bottles of water he had just purchased. He handed Blaine a bottle and settled down on the grass next to his brother.

 

“I don’t know. I was trying to get Uber to sit when he just came up and started talking to me. He didn’t stay long.”

 

“I gave you the dog so you could leave your apartment and maybe catch a guy’s attention, but I had someone your own age in mind!”

 

Blaine couldn’t help laughing at that. Soon, the both of them were laughing their heads off and couldn’t seem to stop. Startled, the puppy scrambled off Blaine’s lap and piddled on the grass next to Cooper’s shoe.

“Hey!”

 

“Good girl! That’s what you get for being an idiot!” Blaine scrambled to get up and started walking home.

 

⌘

 

“Okay, I think it’s time to go out again.” Blaine was trying to put the harness on a squirming puppy that was just as set on not having the contraption on its body. He finally managed to put the harness on and headed to the park.

 

“Good girl,” he praised as the puppy did her business.

 

“Hi.”

 

Blaine looked up and saw the same boy who’d talked to him before.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Your dog seems to be listening better today.”

 

Blaine laughed. “Yeah, she is.”

 

“What’s her name? And can I pet her?” the boy asked.

 

“Sure, you can. And her name is Uber.”

 

“Uber? What’s an Uber?”

 

“Uber is a German word. It means larger.”

 

“But she’s tiny!”

 

“I was being sarcastic,” Blaine said as he noted the confusion on the boy’s face. “My name is Blaine. What’s your name?”

 

“Eric Burton Hummel-Lopez,” came the reply.

 

“Wow, that’s a mouthful. And do your parents know you are talking to a stranger?”

 

“My mom’s at home and my dad is sitting right there looking at me. I wanted to see your puppy and he said I had to ask permission before I touched it,” Eric said, pointing at his dad, who waved at Blaine as he strode over to where they were sitting.

 

“I hope Eric hasn’t been pestering you. He loves dogs and was telling me all about the puppy he saw the other day when we saw you walk into the park. My name is Kurt Hummel.” Kurt held his hand out to shake Blaine’s.

 

“Oh, um, Blaine… Blaine Anderson.”

 

Blaine winced when he heard himself sound like a kid who had just noticed a cute guy, but this man was absolutely gorgeous! “Eric’s not bothering us at all. He did ask permission to pet Uber.” The man looked nothing like his son, except for the eyes. While Eric had jet-black hair and darker skin, his father was pale-complected and had the most beautiful blue eyes Blaine had ever seen. He couldn’t stop staring and felt himself blush when Kurt smirked and winked at him while talking to his son.

 

“….we need to go, Eric. Say thank you to Mr. Anderson for letting you pet his dog. Your mom is waiting for us at home.” Blaine had only barely focused on the conversation when Eric said goodbye and walked away with his father.

 

“Bye, Mister,” was all Blaine registered before the two disappeared.

 

“I can’t believe I’m such an idiot,” he whispered to his dog as he gathered her up and started walking home. Sure, the man was gorgeous, but of course he wasn’t interested in Blaine. “The man has a kid and a wife at home waiting for them!” he repeated to himself. He was pretty sure Uber was laughing at him, and with this thought, he started laughing and felt happy and carefree for the first time since the break-up.

 

⌘

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes, Eric.”

 

“Can we go to the park? I want to see Ubie.”

 

“Ubie? Who’s Ubie?”

 

“You know, Mister Blaine’s dog, Ubie.”

 

“Her name is Uber, and as soon as I finish this article, we can go. Let your mom know we’re going out.” Kurt thought about how cute Blaine was and decided he wanted to see Blaine and Uber as well!

 

“Daaaad! Can’t we tell her on the way out? That way, we can leave as soon as you finish working. If I go down there, mom-Bri will want to show me some new dance moves.”

 

“I thought you liked dancing with Brittany?” 

 

“I do! That’s why I don’t want to go down there. I’ll have so much fun dancing I’ll forget about going to the park, and then it will be too late to see Ubie. We only ever see them when we go right after lunch.”

 

“Ah, I see. Okay. Let me finish this article and I’ll send her a text. You do know that today is mom’s day for dinner, right?”

 

“Yep. We’re having enchiladas. I get to help her make them and since you aren’t going to be there, we can just speak Spanish.”

 

“So Brittany is still adamant about learning Spanish?” Kurt laughed as his son nodded impatiently.

 

“Hurry, dad. I want to go see Ubie.”

 

“Okay, okay. Set the timer for 20 minutes and I’ll stop. Now go read until the timer goes off.”

 

As soon as the timer went off, Eric was at the door, hurrying his dad along. They took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and hot-footed it to the park. 

 

“I see him! I see him!”

 

“Hang on, Eric!” Kurt exclaimed as his arm was almost yanked out of its socket. Kurt could see Blaine working with the puppy. It looked like he was trying to teach it how to sit and stay.

 

“Hi, Mister Blaine! Hi, Ubie!” exclaimed Eric as he plopped himself down right next to the dog. He looked at Blaine as if to ask permission, and when Blaine nodded, he started petting the puppy gently.

 

“I think your son wants a dog.”

 

“I know,” sighed Kurt. “We’ve been thinking about getting him a puppy but haven’t quite decided to take the plunge yet. It’s rough enough raising a kid. I have to ask myself if I want the extra work that comes with a dog. But he certainly loves animals.” 

 

“Can I walk her to the edge of the grass and back, Mister Blaine?”

 

“Sure, but be sure to not yank her. You have to be careful.”

 

“Okay,” said Eric as he gently led the puppy away.

 

Kurt had noticed that Blaine wasn’t wearing a wedding ring and figured it was worth a shot, so he asked, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?”

 

“Did you just ask me out?” blurted out a stunned Blaine.

 

“Yes. Are you okay?”

 

“No… Yes… I mean, are you actually asking me out right in front of your son, while his mother is at home, probably slaving away on dinner? Are you freaking kidding me right now?”

 

“Well, my son is not even near us at the moment and I’m pretty sure his mother hasn’t started dinner, since Eric is supposed to help her…I’m not sure what the problem is, Blaine. I mean, if you don’t want to go out with me, all you had to say was NO.”

 

Blaine was flabbergasted as he watched Kurt walk away, bend down to say something to his son and promptly sit on a bench by the playground.

 

“Here you go, Mister Blaine. We gotta go home now since mom is waiting for me. It’s her turn with me tonight and we are gonna make enchiladas for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

⌘

 

Kurt couldn’t figure out what he did to offend Blaine to the point that he became almost incoherent. He helped Eric gather his stuff and walked him downstairs to his mother’s apartment.

 

“Como estas, mi vida,” cooed Santana when she opened the door. She gathered Eric into a fierce hug before he managed to wiggle away. “Are you staying for dinner?” she asked Kurt.

 

“No, I heard tonight was Spanish-only night and you know I’ve tried, but I can’t seem to grasp it… I think I’m just going to get caught up on some work stuff tonight. I’m supposed to meet up with Rachel for lunch tomorrow but, I’ll have my cell phone on if you need me for anything.”

 

“Ha! It must be my strand of DNA that has Eric speaking Spanish fluently.”   
Santana laughed at her own joke.

 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure that the fact that he is part Hispanic hasn’t hurt, nor the fact that all of your relatives insist on only speaking Spanish around him, nor the fact that the private school he goes to, an expensive private school, I might add, is one of those dual-language model schools!” Kurt had lost that battle when Eric started kindergarten. He had wanted his son to go to public school, just like he had, but Santana pulled the “I carried him for 20 months and gained 80lbs card” that Kurt had no defense against, hence Eric was in private school.

 

“Huh, something tied your panties in knot! If I weren’t cooking, I’d try to figure out what it is, but I’ll call you later.”

 

“Okay. Whatever you do, don’t say yes when Eric asks for a puppy!” Kurt laughed as he walked to the stairs.

 

Kurt went back to his apartment and did some quick housekeeping, mulling over Blaine’s attitude. After putting away the load of laundry, making a mental note to have Eric pick up his toys, and editing his article, he finally got ready for bed. Just as his head hit the pillow, his cell phone rang.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Ok, everyone is in bed now, so spill. What’s bothering you?” Santana had always had a knack for getting to the point.

 

Kurt quickly recounted everything that had happened with Blaine, and he was startled when Santana started laughing so hard she got the hiccups.

 

“What the hell is so funny, Santana?”

 

“Don’t you realize that he thinks you’re married, and to a woman no less, and then are asking him out on a date? Tell me you aren’t that much of an idiot?”

 

Kurt was stunned. “Why would he think I was married, much less to a woman?”

 

“Every time he asked about Eric’s mother, you answered that she was at home. Did you tell him we lived in different apartments?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, there it is, then. I’m tired and I’m sure Eric will be up early tomorrow, so I’m going to sleep. Bye!” And just like that, their conversation was over.

 

Kurt thought about what Santana had said and wondered if this was the reason Blaine had seemed so offended earlier. Maybe, he thought as sleep overtook him, maybe he would just have to ask him out again.

⌘

“Let’s go, moms!” Eric ran to the door as he yelled out to his moms. He wanted to make sure he saw Ubie and was worried that they would be too late.

 

“Tell me more about this dog,” asked his mother.

 

“She is the tiniest, cutest, little dog. I want one just like her! Can I have one?” He knew if he begged enough, he would wear his parents down. He just hoped this happened before his next birthday. 

 

“What did your dad say?” Santana asked.

 

“Well, he said no, but I think he meant maybe,” Eric smiled as his mother laughed.

 

Eric kept walking until he spotted Uber and then took off running, dragging his mothers behind him. “Mister Blaine, Ubie!” 

 

His excitement at seeing the tiny puppy was too cute.

 

Blaine looked up and saw Eric running towards him. He expected to see Kurt and wondered what he was going to say but was surprised to see Eric with two beautiful women, one blonde and the other brunette. He stood up, wiped his hands on his jeans and smiled. “Hi.”

 

“Hello,” said the brunette. “I’m Santana, Eric’s mother, and this is my wife, Brittany.” Santana could see the shocked surprise on Blaine’s face.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Blaine Anderson, and this is Uber, my Min-Pin,” pointing at his dog, currently licking Eric’s face.

 

“Mom! Can I please have one? Can I? Can I, PLEEEAASSE?”

 

“Santana, it’s soooo cute!” exclaimed Brittany, petting the tiny pup.

 

At that precise moment, Eric knew who was the weak link in his bid to get a puppy. To her regret, Santana had also realized the exact same thing. It was unfortunate for her, because while Kurt was always on her side as far as co-parenting was concerned, he did not get involved in her marriage. She was so screwed, and she had no one to blame but her nosy self. After talking to Kurt last night, she had really wanted to see this Blaine person for herself. Dammit. She had to get Brittany away from this puppy as soon as possible.

 

“Eric, we need to go. Say goodbye.”

 

“But, mom! We just got here.”

 

“I know, honey, but I forgot we needed to go to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner. Blaine, it was nice meeting you. Let’s go.”

 

Santana grabbed both Brittany and Eric and literally had to pry them away from the puppy.

 

“Oh, Santana! I really want a puppy. Eric and I will take care of it,” is all that Blaine could hear before they disappeared around the corner. He gently picked up Uber and started walking back to his apartment.

 

He had to process all the new information he had just received. Kurt was single and available and Blaine had totally blown his chance with him. Well, hopefully he would get a chance to apologize to Kurt for his idiotic rant. 

 

⌘

 

Kurt was getting ready to pick up Eric. He had promised to take him to see “The Secret Lives of Pets,” playing at the theater with the recliner chairs that had just opened downtown. While he and Santana equally shared time with their son, Eric had been spending a lot of time at his mother’s house this past week. Kurt had been invited to dinner last week, and when he arrived he was almost licked to death by a tiny, little Labrador Retriever.

 

“Santana, you didn’t!” he exclaimed as he tried to stop the puppy from chewing on his shoe. 

 

“Oh! I didn’t. We were eating lunch at that bistro by the park when I got a call from work. There was an emergency on one of the cases that I needed to attend to right away. Brittany told me to go ahead and go take care of whatever I needed to. She was going to take Eric to the park. As they were walking to the park, they passed that pet store a few doors down from the bistro. They decided to go in and look around, and this is the result of that shopping trip,” Santana said, pointing at the puppy that was rolling around the floor with Eric.

 

“It’s cute, and the best thing is that it belongs to you and will stay in your apartment,” laughed Kurt. “You do know that thing will grow into a huge beast? Is it too late to return it?”

 

Santana sighed, “Yes, I know, but look at them. I don’t have the heart to tell them they can’t keep it. They already named it.”

 

“Dad, can we take Baxter to the park? Maybe he can be friends with Uber.”

 

“Baxter, huh? I’ll tag along with you and your moms. After all, the puppy belongs to your moms, and I wouldn’t want to deprive them of the opportunity to walk and pick up after a dog,” Kurt smirked.

 

“Cool! Thanks, dad.”

 

Kurt didn’t mind Eric spending so much time at Santana’s apartment. He understood that Baxter was the top priority in Eric’s life at the moment, but he did miss the little guy. He was really looking forward to this outing.

 

“…he was totally chasing Ubie around the park and Mister Blaine got caught in the leash and ended up falling into the water…”

 

“Wait. What?” Kurt had zoned out of the conversation and was startled when he heard Blaine’s name.

 

“I was saying how Baxter and Ubie are best friends. They like to chase each other and then roll around the grass. Except that Baxter is a bit bigger and keeps squishing Ubie, but I don’t think Ubie minds so much.”

 

“So you see Blaine quite a bit?”

 

“He comes by the house to pick me and Baxter up and then we go to the park. Mom and he take turns taking us to the park. I like him and Ubie. Mom invited him over to dinner and told him to bring a date, but he said he isn’t dating anyone at the moment. You should be his date.”

 

Kurt didn’t know how to respond to that, and fortunately, he didn’t have to, because they were at the theater and Eric lost interest in the conversation.

 

⌘

 

“So, I hear you invited Blaine over for dinner,” Kurt said to Santana as Eric was trying to get into the door without letting Baxter escape.

 

“Yeah, he’s coming over for Friday night dinner. Is that a problem? I didn’t think you would mind.”

 

Friday night dinner was a thing Kurt’s dad had started after his mom passed away. It was a time specially set aside to reconnect with each other. It had grown from just the two of them to include his stepmother and her son and eventually Santana, Brittany and Eric. 

 

“No. I was just surprised. I didn’t know you knew him.”

 

“He’s been very helpful with Baxter. He even shared his “Training Puppies for Dummies” book, although Brit didn’t appreciate the title. I figured we could thank him with dinner and maybe give you another chance to ask him out,” she grinned mischievously. 

 

“You’re the mother of my child and I love you, but stay out of my love life, please.”

 

“Ha! What love life?” Santana teased as she grabbed her shoe out of Baxter’s mouth.

⌘

 

Friday came around, and since it was Santana’s turn to host, Kurt was in charge of bringing the dessert. Kurt loved cheesecakes, but Eric had requested conchitas, which were a type of Mexican sweet bread, so he had to hit the Panaderia on his way home from work. The bakery was a little out of his way, but the bread was so soft and delicious that Kurt made the trek gladly.

 

Blaine was already there when Kurt arrived, and he looked good. He was wearing a pair of tight black slacks with an emerald-green button-down, and it did wonders for his eyes. Kurt handed the boxed dessert to Brittany as he grabbed a drink. 

 

“Hello, Blaine. I see you brought Uber along,” Kurt smiled as he noticed both Baxter and Uber chasing Eric around the living room.

 

“Yeah, the invitation clearly stated Uber was to be my plus one,” Blaine laughed a little awkwardly. He still couldn’t get over the embarrassment of their last encounter. He felt like such an idiot!

 

“Eric really loves Uber, and now that his mom has Baxter, his life is complete.”

 

Before Blaine could say anything else, Santana announced dinner was ready. They all sat down, and Blaine was pleasantly surprised at how nice it was to just sit and be a part of a normal conversation. No-one - like Cooper, he thought - was shouting or pointing or trying to monopolize the conversation, and certainly no-one - this time he had his parents in mind - was sitting there silently judging him and finding him lacking in some way. It was everything a family dinner should be, without any stress or anxiety built in.

 

After thanking his hosts and promising to meet up with Eric and Baxter at the park the next afternoon, he bid everyone goodnight and headed out the door. Kurt quickly said goodbye and followed him out. 

 

“Can I walk you home?” he asked Blaine.

 

“I’d like that.” They walked in silence for a few minutes. “Kurt, I’d really like to apologize for my reaction the other day. I just…”

 

Kurt interrupted him, “Blaine, I get it. I can see how you would think I was married and asking you out in spite of that, and I get why that repulsed you. I sometimes forget not everyone knows how special my family situation is or how it might look to others. Really, there’s no need to apologize.”

 

“If the offer still stands, I would really like to accept.”

 

“How about stopping to have a drink on our way to your house? There’s a really nice bar around the corner, where it’s actually possible to have a conversation without having to yell at each other.”

 

“Sure, but I’ll need to drop off Uber first.”

 

After dropping of the dog, they walked back to the bar, talking and laughing about Uber, Baxter and Eric. They ordered their drinks, found a corner booth and were laughing when Blaine said, “I totally thought you were married to Santana and asking me out on the side.”

 

Kurt scrunched up his face. “Married to Santana! Lord help me! I’d probably have killed her before our first anniversary! Don’t get me wrong, I love her to death and she’s the mother of my child, but married? No. Besides, she doesn’t have the right equipment that I’m looking for in a partner.”

 

Blaine laughed, “If you don’t mind me asking; how did Eric happen?”

 

Kurt sobered up a bit. “Santana, Brittany and I went to school together. We’ve known each other for a long time. As a matter of fact, I dated Brittany for a whole week in high school before I figured out I was 100% gay!”

 

“Wow! Ummm, I don’t know what to say.”

 

Blaine decided this conversation needed less alcohol and ordered a cup of coffee, so that he could follow.

 

“We all moved to New York to get away from our homophobic hometown. We struggled together for a few years and even lived together while Santana and I were in college. Santana and Brittany got married right after Santana finished law school, and a few years later they decided they wanted to have a child. At this point, we were still living together. I wasn’t seriously involved with anyone but I always knew I wanted to be a father, so when they asked me to donate sperm, I agreed.”

 

Blaine still didn’t know what to say, so he just motioned for Kurt to keep going.

 

“I knew I didn’t want to be just a donor, though. I had decided that I wanted to be a hands-on father. It was agreed that we would raise this child together. Santana would be the birth mother, since her job actually offered health benefits. We all sat down and figured out how to do this, and she got pregnant on the first try. It was easy at first, since we all lived together. I was there when Eric came home from the hospital, and I had my own share of sleepless nights. It’s amazing how much stuff comes along with a baby, and before long our little apartment wasn’t big enough for all of us. By this point, Eric was almost 2 years old and our careers were finally starting to take off. Santana had landed a job at a prestigious law firm and I had a job writing for Vogue. But it was actually Brittany that made a chunk of money that year and went out and purchased our apartments.”

 

“Brittany? What does she do? Oh, I’m sorry, that sounded rude…” Blaine was horrified at himself.

 

Kurt laughed, “It’s okay. Brittany is actually a math genius.” He noticed Blaine’s reaction and just smiled. “Her IQ is so high that it blew everyone’s mind. She actually taught dance at a studio downtown. There was a little girl there whose parents hired her to give their daughter private lessons in their home. The girl’s father was a mathematician working at MIT and one day, Brittany was there for a lesson and noticed that the father was working on a problem that he had been trying to solve for months. 

 

Brittany has always loved colors and was drawn to the different colors the guy used on the math problem to test different probabilities. She grabbed a crayon and proceeded to solve the math problem! The guy went nuts. He hired her on the spot so now she works for MIT. She can work her own hours, work from home and pretty much do anything she wants. She has created some type of algorithm for all kinds of stuff that I’m not intelligent enough to understand.”

 

“I had no idea!’ exclaimed Blaine.

 

“I know, neither did we. So one day, Santana and I started arguing about something and we both agreed that we needed to live separately. Well, Brittany was really upset. She didn’t want us living apart. She thought our family wouldn’t be complete if we “split up” so she went out one day, and a few weeks later, she handed us each an envelope.”

 

“What was inside the envelope?”

 

“Keys.”

 

“Keys?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Keys to what?” asked an exasperated Blaine. He needed to know what came next in the story!

 

“Brittany had decided that while we all needed to stay together as a family, we didn’t need to actually live together. She contacted a real estate agent and finally found two nice apartments in the same building. She was a bit upset that they weren’t right next to each other but one was on the 2nd floor and the other one was directly above it, so at least they were in the same building. She paid cash for them and presented each of us with a key.”

 

“Cash?”

 

“Who knew math was such a lucrative business? I didn’t. The apartments were beautiful, and so we all moved in and have lived there happily ever after. We all get to co-parent and Eric gets to come and go between both homes. We have a schedule, and for the most part, we stick to it, but Eric has the final say as to where he wants to sleep each night. At the moment, he is so caught up in Baxter that he is spending a lot of time with his moms, since I totally don’t want Baxter in my apartment until he is fully trained. I’m just not up to having all of my shoes chewed up or dog pee everywhere.”

 

“I know exactly what you mean! Uber is finally house-trained, and as long as I have enough chew toys for her lying around, she leaves my shoes alone.”

 

“Uber? Where did that come from? I’ve been meaning to ask… Do you use Uber rides a lot?”

 

“Ha, no. Everyone thinks I named her after that service, but no, she looked so tiny when Cooper dumped her on me that I wanted to give her a name she could grow into. Uber means ‘above’ or a ‘supreme example’, and her personality is bigger than anything, and I think she is a supreme example of any dog out there. She shouldn’t be judged on how tiny she is.”

 

“Huh… Are we talking about you or the dog?” teased Kurt.

 

Blaine smiled. “I have always been teased about how short I am. So I didn’t want her to grow up with a complex, hence Uber.” He looked at his watch. “I think I need to get home. It’s almost time to take Uber out before bedtime.”

 

Kurt walked Blaine all the way home. “I really had a nice time. Can I see you again? Maybe dinner without the family?”

 

“I’d like that,” Blaine whispered as he quickly kissed Kurt’s cheek and then closed the door.

 

⌘

 

2 years later:

 

Kurt fumbled for the phone. “Hello.”

 

“It’s time. We’re headed to the hospital. Meet you there,” was all he heard Santana say before she hung up. He scrambled out of bed and started shouting for Blaine to wake up.

 

“It’s time! It’s time! Blaine, get up. We need to get to the hospital!” Kurt ran to the guest room to wake his dad up. Burt had flown in to help with Eric and to meet his newest grandchild.

 

“Let me know everyone’s fine when you get a chance. Now go, Eric and I will be fine.”

 

Kurt and Blaine raced to the hospital in record time. Santana was filling out some form while Brittany was getting settled in the maternity ward.

 

“How is she?” asked Blaine.

 

“The doctor said everything was progressing well. She’s at 7 centimeters, so it shouldn’t take long. She never stopped dancing, so she’s in excellent shape, but I’m still nervous. We need to get back in there. Her doctor agreed we could all be in the delivery room as long as no one gets in her way.”

 

Santana led them down the corridor to the maternity ward.

 

All four of them shed tears the moment Marissa Anderson-Pierce cries’ resonated in the delivery room.

**Author's Note:**

> For: Pterodactyl
> 
> This is my entry for the TDB Fic Gift Exchange. 
> 
> The prompt was: Dog owner!Blaine meets single dad!Kurt and Kurt's kid gets very attached to Blaine's dog
> 
> Thank you to the lovely ladies running this exchange and letting me be a part of it. Many thanks to my beta lilyvandersteen who polished up my fic and suggested the title.


End file.
